


Undone

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2009 [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, GFY, Shameless Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes is always the answer, it’s never a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’ll love to try to set you free/I love you all over me/Love hearin’ the sound you make the second you’re done”- [S.E.X](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os7KKD8dZHU) by Nickelback
> 
> Written for [](http://snogged.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snogged.livejournal.com/)**snogged** in honor of my Fifth Writing Anniversary. Hope you like it, sweetie! Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 2-10-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lindsey fell back on the bed with an audible ‘oof’. Willow followed him down with a hungry look in her eyes. He loved it when she got like this, like she wanted to devour him. He knew the feeling. He didn’t mind at all.

Her lithe little body covered him for a moment in a full body hug. Then she seemed to grow an extra pair of hands as she started to explore. He wanted to watch her, wanted to see her revel in the power she had over him, but he couldn’t help letting his eyes fall closed as she took her pleasure with his body.

Lindsey’s head arched back when Willow’s teeth latched onto one of his nipples and her nails raked his side. His eyes nearly crossed when Willow finally sat up and slowly sank down onto his cock. So tight. So hot. So very perfect. He let his hands rest on her hips, but she controlled the pace. This was her show now. His turn would come later.

He loved the sounds she made. Those breathless little cries that made him clench his jaw and dig his fingers into the firm flesh of her ass. That seemed to just drive her higher.

Willow picked up the pace as she leaned forward and sank her hands into his hair. Her lips found his in an almost brutal kiss. The change in angle made Willow gasp and break away.

Lindsey managed to pry one hand off her ass to cradle the back of her head. They held each other’s eyes as Willow came undone with a low moan. He felt it in the base of his spine and let go with a shuddering groan of his own.

They clung to each other through the aftershocks and wound up in a sweaty tangle of limbs and bedclothes. He managed a clumsy kiss to her temple and she landed a haphazard one to his left pectoral, just over his heart as she drifted off to sleep.

Lindsey lay there, stroking her back, enjoying the afterglow. He loved her like this, all wrung out and satisfied, wrapped around him like she was. Hell, he just plain loved her.

-30-


End file.
